


Шабти

by Turmalin



Series: Шабти [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экипаж "Энтерпрайз" сопровождает научную экспедицию на одной из далеких-далеких планет и наряжается в странное, а капитан и старпом завязывают интересное знакомство.</p><p>работа создана специально для Новогоднего К/С-Календаря 2015 по рисунку Yukich "Иные миры"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шабти

**Author's Note:**

> ильмир - господин (от араб. «властитель»)  
> Шеммес - от «солнце» (араб.)  
> ятак - кровать (азерб.)  
> эсгер - воин (азерб.)  
> мубаттан - плащ (араб.)  
> шабти - от егип. «ушебти» – «ответчик», «кормилец»  
> тасир - купец (азерб.)  
> сатвауд - верблюд (кхмер.)  
> Ашгуль - «пепельный цветок» ( ash – пепел (англ.), гуль – цветок (тюркск.))  
> эдженну - «демон» (от араб. «джинн»)  
> муэллим - учитель (араб.)  
> камиз - туника (тюрк.)
> 
> «Уши мальчика на спине его, и он слушает, когда его бьют» (с) «Поучение писца ученикам» (древнеегип.)

– Джим, нам не следует будить ребенка, – голос Спооку-ильмира, глубокий и негромкий, звучал под пологом шатра.  
Шеммес притворялся, что спит, и старался дышать спокойно.  
– Но мы ведь так и не попрощались с ним!  
Джимму-ильмир подошел к ятаку, на котором "спал" Шеммес, склонился над изголовьем и позвал шепотом:  
– Шем? Малыш?  
– Джим, – Спооку-ильмир позволил своему голосу звучать недовольно, – а когда и это ничего не изменило, он назвал старшего эсгера его тайным титулом: – Капитан, нам действительно пора. Профессор Герт утром расскажет мальчику, что мы ушли обратно в Наксос.  
– Да, Спок, – Джимму-ильмир легко коснулся пальцами лба Шеммеса и шепнул: – Живи тут хорошо, мелочь.  
Они вышли. Кольчуги чуть слышно позвякивали под их дорожными мубаттанами.  
Шеммес тут же вскочил и натянул сапоги, стараясь не шуметь. Он больше не хотел быть оставленным. Не хотел быть один против всего мира.  
  
***  
  
_Маленький шабти Шеммес повстречался с эсгерами Джимму и Спооку в пути через пустыню Чалам. Однажды утром – когда над селением в крохотном оазисе Хуш вставало злое пустынное солнце, – караван тасира Геерта показался из-за дюн. Огромные бурые сатвауды ступали легко и размеренно, словно и не шли всю ночь по рыжим пескам. Хозяин Шеммеса, тасир Роммеш, с превеликим удовольствием согласился объединить караваны и сопроводить Геерта в Оликан, столицу Чаламского эмирата. Решено было отдыхать до вечера, чтобы после наступления прохлады продолжить путь вместе._  
_Шеммес разглядывал чужеземцев, разгружавших своих сатваудов. Слуги и младшие тасиры ставили шатры, в то время как эсгеры расположились вокруг стоянки, внимательно оглядывая Хуш и людей в нем. Старший отряда – светлоглазый и улыбчивый, в золотистых одеждах – обходил посты, проверяя, все ли в порядке. За ним следовал другой: темный, молчаливый. Его цветом был иссиня-черный._

_[Караван](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/art/in-the-desert-512554473) от Yukich_

__  
  
  
_Шеммес украдкой пробирался вслед за ними в тени деревьев, подслушивая – просто из любопытства. Он уже знал, что старшего зовут Джимму, а его советника – Спооку. Это были странные имена, но шабти не удивлялся. Тасир Геерт сказал, что они прибыли очень, очень издалека – из самого Наксоса, что за северными ветрами._  
_Задумавшись о Наксосе, где, возможно, теперь жила его мама, Шеммес не заметил, как высокий темный страж очутился у него за спиной. Спооку-ильмир не стал наказывать маленького проныру, но привел в шатер к своему начальнику, а Джимму-ильмир прозвал шабти "мелким шпионом" и накормил сладостями, шутя, что теперь-то выведает у него все секреты. Шеммес тогда счел, что обвел стражей каравана вокруг пальца: столько сладкого в обмен на разговор ни о чем ему никогда еще не доставалось._  
_Расплата за удовольствие пришла быстро: как только его отпустили в шатры хозяина, Роммеш заподозрил, что маленький слуга действительно был подкуплен новыми попутчиками, раз вернулся от них не наказанным. Тасир решил исправить досадное упущение и приказал выпороть шабти, чтобы потом оставить в Хуше. Наблюдая за наказанием, он назидательно повторял, что уши мальчика на спине его._  
_Эти поучения были прерваны на самом интересном месте. Светлоглазый ильмир примчался с недостойной его ранга поспешностью и попросил досрочно закончить урок и продать ему Шеммеса, пока шкурка цела. Видно, кто-то из стражей-наксосцев рассказал старшему о том, как тасир Роммеш ищет уши своего шабти._  
  
***  
  
Пустынные травы наполняли воздух горьким ароматом короткой весны, в ночном небе ярко сиял золотистый диск Аурумишты.  
Наксосцы неторопливо и почти бесшумно передвигались вдоль отрогов Оликанского хребта, их сатвауды ступали размеренно и сонно. Шеммес прятался среди тюков и узлов на задке арбы. Он не собирался попадаться эсгерам на глаза еще несколько ночей – пока не удостоверился бы, что им будет проще взять маленького шабти с собой в Наксос, чем отсылать его обратно к тасиру Геерту.  
Ведь у Шеммеса была мама.  
Нет, конечно, мама есть у каждого рожденного, но не каждого разлучают с ней, продавая разным хозяевам. Три полных солнца назад – наксосцы говорили "три года" – Шеммеса купил Роммеш, а маму, Ашгуль, сбыли куда-то на север. Маленький шабти надеялся, что в Наксосе сможет найти ее. Наксос же был самым что ни на есть севером!  
Потому когда он понял из разговора Джимму и Спооку, что часть эсгеров в скором времени отправится домой, то решил уйти из новоприобретенных владений тасира Геерта вместе с ними.  
  
***  
  
_– Спок, это ужасно._  
_– Что именно ужасно, Джим?_  
_– Я сегодня опять ввязался в дискуссию о губительности рабовладения для общества... И Роммеш ткнул меня носом в тот факт, что у меня самого есть раб! – светлоглазый эсгер рассмеялся коротко и зло._  
_– Ты можешь освободить его, – Спооку-ильмир сидел на своем янаке с книгой на коленях и смотрел на Джимму, поднимая правую бровь. За острый, словно у эдженну, кончик уха он заложил кисточку, с помощью которой делал пометки на полях._  
_Шеммес во время таких их вечерних разговоров старательно притворялся спящим, но всегда подсматривал и внимательно слушал, понимая почти все, что они говорили – потому что, как оказалось теперь, именно этому наречию, наречию Наксоса, тайно учил его старый муэллим Доно. Пока был еще жив._  
_– Одного его?!_  
_Спооку отложил книгу. Это будто было знаком для Джимму: он тут же переместился на ковер перед янаком своего советника._  
_– Джим, ты не сможешь спасти всех, – сказал тот, покачав головой._  
_– Не смогу, – кивнул Джимму-ильмир, вдруг улыбнувшись, – но я попытаюсь, коммандер._  
_– Не сомневаюсь, капитан._  
  
***  
  
Наксосцы остановились всего пару часов спустя на краю сухого русла старого вади.  
Шеммес удивился. Он полагал, что путь закончится не раньше утра, но эсгеры стреножили своих сатваудов и отпустили пастись под луной. Шабти слез с арбы и отполз в сторону, укрывшись за кустиками полыни. Происходило что-то непонятное. Половина путников сняли одежду и доспехи, облачившись затем в странные костюмы: узкие черные штаны и короткие камизы разных цветов. Шеммес никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного.  
Джимму тем временем беседовал с одним из старших эсгеров, Лаандри-ильмиром. Вернее, давал ему какие-то указания, потому что подчиненный лишь кивал.  
  
***  
  
_– Профессор Герт! – воскликнул Джимму, опять титулуя тасира Геерта по-наксосски. – Но ведь вам на базе все равно понадобятся работники!_  
_– Капитан, – вздохнул седой тасир, – не притворяйтесь, что не понимаете. Нам нужна строгая секретность. Нам нужно как можно меньше непосредственных каждодневных контактов. А вы хотите привлечь местное население к техническому обслуживанию базы!_  
_Светлоглазый ильмир горько вздохнул и потер переносицу пальцами, а потом снова устремил упрямый взгляд на купца._  
_– Коммандер Спок! – Геерт воздел руки к небу. – Ну хоть вы скажите ему!_  
_– Да, профессор Герт? – Спооку-ильмир поднял взгляд от своих записей. – Что сказать капитану?_  
_Когда тасир в ответ лишь раздраженно застонал, господин советник поднялся со своего места и сцепил руки за спиной, как делал всегда._  
_– Поверьте, профессор, – сказал он, – Ваша точка зрения представляется мне обоснованной. Но разве теперь мы можем изменить произошедшее?_  
_Джимму на мгновение улыбнулся торжествующе и вновь вернулся к уговорам:_  
_– Это же дети, профессор! Дети не должны оставаться рабами!_  
_– Я боюсь подумать, что было бы, если бы в нашем распоряжении оказалось больше золота. Вы выкупили бы всю планету?_  
_– Нет, – насупился Джимму-ильмир. – Это нарушило бы Первую Директиву._  
_– Неужели?! А так вы ее не нарушаете, конечно же._  
_– На самом деле, профессор, – сказал Спооку, почтительно склонив голову перед тасиром, – в тексте Устава можно найти оправдания поступку капитана._  
_Джимму усмехнулся:_  
_– Слышать это от вас, коммандер..._  
_– Капитан, прошу вас, – тот даже не взглянул на начальника, всем своим видом настоятельно рекомендуя хранить молчание, и старший эсгер прервал речи, но его глаза смеялись._  
_Седой купец уже тоже улыбался, глядя на них._  
_– Надеюсь, вы найдете оправдания и мне, мистер Спок, – он покрутил головой, вздохнув. – У этих мальчишек все равно не осталось ни родных, ни родины. И вряд ли они станут доносить на нас своим бывшим владельцам. Конечно, им нужно будет объяснить, а для этого дать знания..._  
_Потом Джимму сказал все еще недовольному советнику: "Я знал, что педагог в нем победит"._  
  
***  
  
Лаандри-ильмир в последний раз кивнул:  
– Слушаюсь, капитан, – а потом вернулся к той части отряда, что не сменила одежды, и распорядился отправляться в обратный путь, к владениям тасира Геерта.  
Арбу нагрузили ненужными теперь облачениями и оружием и развернули в обратную сторону. Шеммес даже успел расстроиться тому, что дальше ему придется следовать за наксосцами пешком. Но случившееся после избавило его от необходимости расстраиваться.  
Как только последние стражи скрылись во тьме ночной пустыни, Джимму-ильмир, тоже переодевшийся в странное, вытащил из-за широкого ремня черную шкатулку и откинул крышку. Тут Шеммес понял, что все это время имел дело с колдуном: светлоглазый эсгер сказал коробочке какие-то непонятные слова – и шестеро стражей, стоявших перед ним, исчезли. Похоже, не только Спооку-ильмир, но и все они были эдженну – и теперь господин созывал своих слуг обратно!  
Шеммес во все глаза глядел на колдовство – шкатулка успела поглотить еще два раза по шесть демонов, – когда почувствовал, что у него за спиной кто-то есть.  
Через несколько мгновений он уже стоял перед светлоглазым колдуном на подгибающихся от страха ногах, а темный эдженну удерживал его, обхватив подмышками.  
Увидев маленького шабти, Джимму охнул и невнятно выругался, а потом опустился на колени и с минуту просто смотрел на Шеммеса, сведя брови. Потом вздохнул, покачал головой и протянул ему обе руки, раскрывая ладони:  
– Ну, иди ко мне, мелкая зараза. Не бойся. То есть, ты все это время слушал и понимал, о чем мы говорим?  
Что-то в выражении его лица отменяло ужас всего, произошедшего этой ночью: и страх принятого в одиночку решения, и страх уйти в неизвестность навсегда, и страх наказания, – и мальчик шагнул вперед и прижался лбом к плечу Джимму. Спооку расцепил пальцы, больше не удерживая маленького шабти, и, судя по шороху, тоже опустился на песок.  
– Спок, – растерянно позвал его старший эсгер, – что же нам теперь делать?  
Шеммес всхлипывал, увлажняя слезами одежду Джимму, который гладил его по спине, пытаясь успокоить.  
Господин советник помолчал, а потом очень грустно – кажется, он совсем не был сердит, как почему-то думал Шеммес, – сказал:  
– Нам нельзя забирать его с собой. И нам нельзя оставлять его здесь. И я не рискну... его воспоминания... он еще слишком мал. Я не знаю, Джим.  
– Я с вами хотел... в Наксос... – рыдал шабти. – Мама...  
– Ох ты ж черт... Мама...  
– Теперь вы понимаете, капитан?  
– Да понимаю я все! – крикнул ильмир, а потом замер, перевел дух и сказал просительно: – Извини, Спок. Пожалуйста. Я злюсь не на тебя.  
– Не злитесь. Этим все равно ничего не исправить.  
– Увы, – Джимму помолчал, а потом подхватил плачущего Шеммеса и усадил на колено: – Знаешь, что, Шем? Давай договоримся.  
Мальчик вытер нос о рукав и поднял глаза. Джимму и Спооку смотрели на него: первый старался улыбнуться – точно так же, как мама, когда обнимала его в последний раз, – а второй был тих и грустен.  
– Слушай. Ты останешься у тасира Геерта, – начал Джимму-ильмир. – Не навсегда, а только пока не вырастешь и не выучишься. Потом он отпустит тебя хоть в Наксос, хоть куда угодно еще.  
– А сейчас? – просительно прошептал шабти.  
– Сейчас никак, увы, – развел руками Джимму. – Понимаешь, мы уходим не в Наксос. Мы сейчас отправимся очень далеко... Совершенно в другую страну... В другой мир даже. Когда-нибудь тасир объяснит тебе, почему.  
– Вас туда призывают? – понятливо шмыгнул носом Шеммес.  
Спооку покачал головой, а Джимму хмыкнул:  
– Ну... можно сказать и так.  
– А... вы еще вернетесь сюда?  
– Возможно, – пожал плечами Джимму. – Или когда-нибудь ты сможешь прийти к нам – если будешь хорошо учиться и слушаться проф... тасира Геерта. Договорились?  
Шеммес подумал, что "возможно" ему нравится гораздо больше, чем "нет", а потому кивнул и потянулся обнять светлоглазого ильмира.  
Джимму прижал его к груди и снова открыл черную коробочку.  
– Лейтенант Лэндри, – сказал он, – пусть отряд продолжает движение, а вы вернитесь, пожалуйста. Оказалось, мне нужно оставить у вас кое-что еще.  
  
Шеммеса усадили на круп сатвауда позади Лаандри-ильмира. Сонная бурая громада двинулась, размеренно покачиваясь, обратно в селение, а маленький шабти обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на тех, с кем только что попрощался очень-очень надолго. Может быть, навсегда.  
Они глядели ему вслед: Джимму улыбался, а Спооку печально хмурился. Такими он их и запомнил.

 

[Иные миры](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/art/moment-512555421) от Yukich

  
  
***  
  
В его жизни случалось разное: он путешествовал, учился, воевал, терял друзей, заводил врагов, нашел маму, любил, ненавидел, навещал стареющего учителя, профессора Герта, влипал в разные истории, – но больше никогда не чувствовал, что он один против всего мира. Ему казалось, что двое эдженну так и смотрят ему вслед, – и потому у него всегда есть силы падать и подниматься, бесстрастно принимать все беды, улыбаться в лицо любой опасности, идти к поставленной цели – и никогда, никогда не сдаваться.


End file.
